


Absolutamente nada

by Elemental_Lady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Original Character Death(s), Slight Violence, Some slight depictions of violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Lady/pseuds/Elemental_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pequeña historia que escribí hace un par de años para un concurso literario. Se aprecian mucho las críticas constructivas.</p><p>Short drabble I wrote a couple of years ago for a writing competition. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absolutamente nada

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña historia que escribí hace un par de años para un concurso literario. Se aprecian mucho las críticas constructivas.
> 
> Short drabble I wrote a couple of years ago for a writing competition. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

Se despierta con el canto de un gorrión como única compañía, rodeada de botellas, similar a un cuento de hadas de final torcido. El pájaro deja de piar y se posa a su lado, pero alza el vuelo de nuevo nada más tocar el suelo. Ella lo observa alejarse, curiosa, asimilando al mismo tiempo su situación.  
Pero se mantiene impasible. No es la primera vez que ocurre, ni será la última. De modo que se incorpora, se ajusta la falda, se alisa la blusa ribeteada y comienza a caminar con la torpeza de un potrillo recién nacido. Los cristales rotos crujen bajo sus pies y desgarran el silencio que ha caído tras la marcha del gorrión. Es extraño que eche de menos sus silbidos, pues habitualmente no tolera cualquier ruido que pueda afectar a sus jaquecas, características de días como ese. Sin embargo, ese día por alguna razón desconocida para ella no sufre de ellas. De hecho, no siente molestia alguna.  
Y no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.  
Bordea en silencio la carretera principal. Aunque está lejos de casa, no le supone ningún problema, ya que no tiene ninguna prisa por llegar y desde luego duda que alguien la eche en falta. El viento le enreda la cabellera, por lo que decide utilizar el coletero de su muñeca derecha para recogérsela.  
A pasos lentos, pero firmes, se aproxima con calma a casa. Conoce el camino como la palma de su mano, incluso juraría con orgullo que sus pies la llevan por la senda correcta sin tener motivos para preocuparse. Dobla la última esquina que lleva a su calle... Para toparse de bruces con un vehículo policial, éste menos maltrecho que los que ha visto en otras ocasiones. Maravilloso, otra sarta de mentiras que escuchar. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente, ahora tiene que lidiar con las autoridades de nuevo.  
Sigilosamente, introduce la llave en la cerradura. Dos giros de muñeca le bastan para entrar. Al instante, escucha los sollozos de una mujer, provenientes de la sala de estar. Sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que dar explicaciones, pero ahora no es el momento idóneo. Todavía algo desorientada, camina de puntillas por las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Se descalza y se deja caer en la cama, aunque no se siente cansada. Desde su cuarto es capaz de oír la conversación que está teniendo lugar abajo, las voces mitigadas por el grosor de las paredes. Finalmente, escucha lo que parece ser una despedida, un portazo y el motor de un coche calle abajo.  
Suspirando, decide no retrasar más la tediosa lección de responsabilidad y se dirige al salón, no sin antes coger un vaso de agua para acallar los llantos, al menos unos instantes. Normalmente en días así se serviría uno también, pero tampoco tiene sed.  
Entra tranquilamente, como si la cosa no tuviera que ver con ella. Pero nada más contemplar el panorama se queda sin palabras.  
En un principio, todo parece seguir igual. Ahí están los dos, sentados en el sofá granate, aferrados el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella por fin ha dejado de sollozar, ahora solo balbucea cosas sin sentido. Él se limita a corresponder a su abrazo en ademán tranquilizador, sin articular palabra alguna. EI resto parece estar como siempre, los cuadros feos, el mobiliario de anticuario, ese olor a vainilla que tanto detesta... Hasta que repara en la mesita del centro de la estancia.  
Tarda unos segundos en caer en la cuenta, o más bien no quiere caer. Pero cuanto más contempla el abrigo, más fácil le es reconocerlo, más sencillo le es imaginarse a sí misma vistiéndolo, sin los desgarrones y las manchas secas que tiene ahora.  
Abrumada, se pasa la mano que no sujeta la bebida por la frente y comprueba con horror como al dorso aparece una mancha similar a las de la prenda. De pronto, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior acuden a ella. El olor a colonia barata, el frío filo de la navaja deslizándose por su garganta, el clamor de las sirenas ensordecedoras, el coche a la fuga, la cuneta... El vaso resbala de sus dedos y se estrella contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.  
La pareja del sofá, sobresaltada por el súbito estrépito, se separa rápidamente y busca la causa del ruido.  
Pero no ven absolutamente nada.


End file.
